kensofandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
This page describes the different feature of the game. Always Expanding Before you start playing this game, it is important to know, we are always trying to add new features to the game. Flexibility and diversity is our motto, and we hold to it. Here are a list of current developing projects (in no particular order): *Organisation Creation *The Court Starting Off The fundamental unit in this game is the organisation. You, as a player, are allowed to be in control of one organisation, in one city. (see later for different cities) Examples We believe a very efficient way to learn is through examples, so we have provided 3: *Southern City Printing Press *Southern City Monarchist *Southern City Intellectual Society Sections You will start off by creating a page for your organisation, if it does not exist, and proceed to adding a "Fundamentals" section. This is where you will post your party's ideologies. Remember, these is the ideologies of the organisation, and members may have independent ideologies that may contradict the organisation's ideology. The second section will be the "Notable Members" section. This is where you will list 5 notable members of your organisation (if it has that many people). We strongly encourage you to make a page for each of them, to give the game more depth. The third section will be known as "Statistics" this is where all the statistics of the organisation wil go. There will be more on this later. Creating An Organisation #Check to see if the organisation exist, look at the Joining An Organisation #Go to the main page, and click cick the "Contribute" button in the right hand part of the page. #On the Drop Down Menu, click "Add a Page" #Name it as such "Name of Organisation (City it is in)" #Fill out the necessary information, and you are done. Statistics Here are the number of statistics every page must include: *Number of members *Amount of Money (this --m a y-- be negative if lendors give you credit) *Amount of Money earned that month (this will be calculated using demand and supply for every product sold, how much employees are payed, membership fees, donations, puchses etc.) The day by day will be kept until the month ends (6 days), then it may be replaced by new statistics. *Items the group has, like total number of ammunition and guns, bombs, total number of buildings etc. *% of members dog-loyal (%DL) This starts at 10%. *% of members loyal (%L) This starts at 30%. *% of members that can be swayed (%S) This starts at 60%. *Structure type (i.e. cell, egalitarian, hierarchical) What to Do? What can you do? Well, we believe that being able to do anything is our goal. Here, we will provide some examples of the many things you can do: *Become a very large organisation *Assassinate someone (this requires conference with a mod, for chances of success) *Start a seperatist movement *Overthrow the govenment *Become wealthy *Stop the intervention of foreign powers *Acquire autonomy *Convert people (say if you're a religious organisation) *Establish a monopoly, and have indirect control of power *Defend the government against hostile forces *Form inter-organisational alliances *Hold a national congress on an issue *Stab your partners in the back *Conduct espionage *Become a terrorist group *Peacefully exist, without much activity